2016-17 United States network television schedule
The 2016–17 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2016 to August 2017. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2015–16 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule, on May 15, 2016, followed by Fox on May 16, ABC on May 17, CBS on May 18, The CW on May 19, 2016, and MBS on May 20, 2016. PBS is not included; member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on weekends since it does not carry network programming on those days. New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Monday Tuesday Note: ABC aired Dancing with the Stars on Tuesday from September 20 to October 4. Wednesday Thursday *'Note': On both CBS and NBC, Thursday Night Kickoff/''Football Night in...'' started at 7:30 p.m. ET out of primetime depending on the network carrying the game, pre-empting local programming. NBC's scheduling for the NFL's Kickoff Game and Thanksgiving night game was under the different Sunday Night Football package and game coverage filled the entirety of primetime. Friday By network MBS Returning series: *''30 Rock'' *''The 80s'' *''Agents'' *''Agents: NYC'' *''America's Best'' *''First Family'' *''The Great Tribulation'' *''The Island'' *''The Johnstons'' *''Justice'' *''Liam Jones'' *''Portland'' *''Precinct'' *''Studio A13'' *''Subway'' *''Terror'' New series: *''22 Arcane Lane'' *''Campaign'' *''Super Shimmer'' Not returning from 2011-12: *''2021'' *''Julia Way'' *''Newcrest'' Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups *''22 Arcane Lane—Picked up for a 24-episode full season on November 3, 2016. *Campaign—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on January 21, 2017. *Super Shimmer—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on November 3, 2016, two additional episodes were ordered on January 21, 2017, totaling to 24 episodes. Renewals *22 Arcane Lane—Renewed for a second season on May 10, 2017. *30 Rock—Renewed for a tenth and final season on May 10, 2017. *The 80s—Renewed for a fourth season on March 13, 2016. *Agents—Renewed for a seventh season on January 6, 2017. *Agents: NYC—Renewed for a third season on January 6, 2017. *America's Best—Renewed for a twelfth season on May 16, 2017. *Campaign—Renewed for a second season on March 19, 2017. *First Family—Renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2017. *The Island—Renewed for a seventh season on May 16, 2017. *The Johnstons—Renewed for a fifth season on May 10. 2017. *Justice—Renewed for a fourth season on March 19, 2017. *Liam Jones—Renewed for a third season on May 11, 2017. *Precinct—Renewed for a sixth season on March 19, 2017. *Super Shimmer—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2017. *Terror—Renewed for a third season on January 6, 2017. Cancellations/series endings *The Great Tribulation—It was announced on May 8, 2015, that season six would be the final season. The series concluded on May 16, 2017. *Portland—It was announced on May 8, 2016, that season six would be the final season. The series concluded on December 16, 2016. *Studio A13—Canceled on May 15, 2017, after three seasons. *Subway''—Canceled on May 15, 2017, after four seasons.